Behind these Grey Eyes
by Satan'z Myth
Summary: Harry could make out Cedric’s face in the dark. It seemed to glow with the sincerity with which he had spoken. Harry’s inside seemed to melt at the soft expression that he wore on his face...
1. Prologue

I had previously posted this story under another pen-name, an account that I've buried in the burnt ashes of my past... and, now I am re-posting it, because, even though the previous plot (tho' almost "non-existing") had many loop-holes and faults, I wanted to improve my **_first fic ever_**... by editing, or should I say - re-writing, all the chapters except the first two... thanks for everyone for reading...

Pairing : Harry/Cedric.

Rating : T (PG-13)

Warning : Slash. If that makes you uncomfortable, I ask you not to read this...

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

Harry rubbed sleep out of his eyes, and wore his round glasses, trying to remember where he was. But as he looked around, the number of times he had been here during the last (and first) three years of his life at Hogwarts, it took him no time to recognize the white curtains that belonged to the Hospital wing. 

At first, he couldn't remember why he was here, or why his limbs were aching. It was only when he spotted the broken remnants of his Nimbus 2000 at his bedside, when it all came back to him — the screaming, the dark creatures, the agony… the fifty foot fall…

Just then, the door opened, some light rays entering the dimly lit, forlorn room. Harry's eyes, having become rather accustomed to the dim lighting, managed to make out the outlines of a tall, athletic figure enter the room.

He wanted to call out and ask who it was, but he couldn't seem to find his voice, as the agony that he had felt was filling his chest yet again. But, his question seemed to be answered, as a male voice, sounding rather tensed, said, "Harry?"

As Harry heard soft footsteps approaching him, he heard the male voice mumbling again, "Are you awake?"

Harry had been too numb inside of him to respond earlier, but a certain warmth in the voice seemed to take it away. "Yes, I am…"

"Harry… I'm Cedric. Diggory." Harry felt his bed sinking under his weight, as Cedric seated himself at the foot of his bed. "I hope I didn't wake you up…"

"No… you didn't," he spoke. "I woke up sometime ago, and couldn't go back to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep either. Finally, I gave up and…" he broke off.

"And?"

"And I thought of coming to see you," he said. "Must say, I had a hard time convincing Madam Pomfrey to let me come… it was worth it in the end, I guess," he added with a smile.

"But, why did you come to see me?" Harry asked, flustered. "You guys won… congrats on catching the snitch," Harry added, trying hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry… Our winning was a mistake. I didn't see you falling of your broom then. I wanted to call off the match, but… the match had ended already," he said.

Harry could make out Cedric's face in the dark. It seemed to glow with the sincerity with which he had spoken. Harry's inside seemed to melt at the soft expression that he wore on his face.

"It's okay… I'll go now," Cedric said. Harry didn't want him to go, but he saw him slipping onto his face, and turning around to leave.

But, he didn't leave then — he turned around to find Harry sitting up, and holding his hand, to wordlessly tell him that he didn't want him to leave.

"Is there anything you need, Harry?" His grey eyes, with its caring expression, poured into Harry's.

"Why did you decide to come to see me, Cedric?" Harry asked.

He watched as Cedric's sincere, handsome face split into a warm smile, as he looked into Harry's eyes, with those intense grey eyes. "I came because I had to make sure that you were feeling alright…"

Feeling far warmer in his heart than he truly was, Harry watched Cedric leaving, as he mentally added to himself, "and I'm glad you came…"

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading... and I would love to hear what you have to say... because your opinion truly counts, and I treasure and each and everyone of them...

Satanz Myth


	2. Getting Closer

A/N : Am so- SO sorry everyone, for keeping this story hanging like this... I just got...err... _distracted_ I guess... However, now am back from a rather long hiatus, and here's bringing you another chapter... Hope all of you like it, because it's gotten long, and I hope to keep it that way... as long as I get inspiration - err... reviews, remember ??

And, btw... thanks to all those who reviewed the prologue - cherry328, Tracyj16, Red Roses2 and Faramirlover. This one's for you!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Getting Closer**

The sound of the name 'Diggory' snapped Harry back out of his own sweet world. He looked up ahead past his friends to find Mr.Weasley introducing a man who, evidently, worked in the Ministry of Magic with him. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone!"

Harry wondered if he was related to Cedric. As if he'd asked aloud, his query was answered by Mr.Weasley's enthusiastic exclamation - "so this must be your son Cedric!"

As they shook hands, Harry looked at Cedric. Yes - he was still the same way he remembered him. The same handsome face wearing its charming sincere grin, his athletic physique still remained intact. If absolutely anything had changed about him, was the twinkle in his eyes — they seemed no less brighter than the stars on a clear, cloudless sky.

As Harry observed his features, Cedric looked at him and their eyes met for a moment, before Harry hastily looked away, embarrassed at the fact that he'd just been literally "staring" at him!

As they continued to walk towards their promised destination, Ottery Catchpole, the road started getting rather rough, or perhaps it seemed so after having walked such a distance. Harry was rather relieved when they were asked to circle around a Portkey, meaning that their 'not-really-short' walk portion was over for the time being!

Mr.Diggory ordered all to take position-"At the count of 3… 3-2-1" …and they flew through emptiness, with nothing around them, or to do but SCREAM… until Harry came to a flat stop as he fell face forward. Mr.Weasley and the two Diggorys seemed to be the only two who managed smooth landings. Harry only managed a weak smile as Cedric helped him to his feet

All the rest went ahead of them, as Cedric and Harry proceeded comparatively slower, talking. "So, Harry, how have you been spending your holidays?

Harry rolled his eyes with, "Holidays? With the Muggles? You care to ask? My holidays are just beginning!"

Giving him a sympathetic look, he said, "Would you like to bet on who's holidays were worse? Dad left early for work everyday — been very busy with all these World Cup arrangements, and mum works as a Healer — wizards have even more accidents at enthusiastic events… so you can imagine how it was for me all alone!"

"We should be together next time," replied Harry — before he realized what he'd just said, and blushed.

Cedric, on the other hand, merely chuckled at the younger boy's slip of tongue and embarrassment.

"No — I didn't mean it in that way, you know!"

"Which way again?" The older boy teased.

"Off here, Ced," came Mr. Diggory's piercing cry, interrupting the cheerful moment Harry and Cedric were having. "We're off straight."

Looking at Harry, laughter yet not wiped off his eyes, he grinned, "So until you ask me out, Potter!" Putting more of an effort on his last name, teasingly, as they were pretty much on first name terms!

"See ya, Cedric!"

* * *

Harry woke up to screaming. He could hear people screaming in terror outside, as well as Mr.Weasley shouting out orders. "Everyone stick together!" 

But, though Harry wished to follow Mr.Weasley's instruction, he was separated from everyone in the maddening crowd. And he ran with them… if only he could… for he tripped and fell.

And he lay there, as people carelessly, panicking too much to help him, went past him, over him, and some even stepped on him. He was kicked, cut and bruised, and found no way to stand up again… as his thoughts became like an echo in his own head… there he lay, seemingly lifeless…

Cedric's unconscious body lay several feet away from Harry. He too had collapsed when a huge branch had collapsed on his right shoulder… but he was awoken, then.

He looked around - empty, silent… something in the silence told him that things weren't right, not right at all… He looked up at the sky, and realized the reason why it was as silent as death itself… the Dark Mark illuminated in green in the sky…

He tried to stand up, but then realized that it wasn't just his shoulder that had been injured — his leg had been badly cut, and bleeding. But, Quidditch training had given him more than reputation, as he pulled himself together, only to see Harry lying across him.

He limped towards him, wordlessly hoping he was still alive…when he reached him, his breath already running faster, he saw, much to his relief, that he was still alive, though terribly bruised. Profusely limping, he leaned Harry on a tree bark, as his head rested on his shoulder. He saw that his head was bleeding even worse. Taking out his spotlessly white handkerchief, he tied it like a bandage — at least something to stop the bleeding for the time… until someone found them… for he had spent all his remaining energy looking after Harry… now all he could do was wait until someone found them…

* * *

Harry woke up in an absolutely alien environment, to see Hermione with her genuinely concerned expression standing beside the bed where he lay. Beside her, he could see Ron's faded image beside her. As he wore his glasses, things finally took proper shape. His two friends stood there, as he blinked confusedly. "Ron… Hermione… where are we?" 

"Harry! You mustn't talk now… rest yourself…" came Hermione's expected reply.

"Harry! You've been sleeping for two days… you know how worried we had been?" said Ron.

"But… where am I?" said Harry looking rather confused.

"Harry, don't speak. I'm telling you everything," said Hermione, absolutely specific of him not stressing himself any further. "We're at St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital. You and Cedric were found together, both injured. Both of you were brought in here. Cedric woke up the next day… he's at the next bed. He's out right now. He'll be back," she said pointing at an identical bed some three feet away. "He lost a lot of blood…"

Ron took in from here, "evidently, that pretty boy used up all his energy taking care of you when he himself was badly injured."

Hermione looked rather cross, "how can you still call him that? At least he had enough sense to bandage Harry's head in time." She looked over at Harry, "yes, Harry, he tied his handkerchief 'round your head, to stop the bleeding. When you both were found, we heard, that your head been lying on his shoulder." As Harry tried to picture himself, he felt himself blushing…

But, before his best friends could notice this, Cedric, followed by a good-looking Healer, entered the ward. Ron and Hermione were pleasantly shooed away by her, as Cedric came back smiling. "Mother, this is Harry," he said.

"Hello, Harry…" she said, smiling, clearly making it evident from whom Cedric had gotten his smile. "I trust you two will be okay, then! I'll be back in the evening. Okay, honey?" She added to her son.

Cedric nodded, and as she left the room, turned to Harry, who grinned back at him.

"Thanks Cedric… I mean, Hermione told me… How are you?"

He looked at Harry, his expression hard to read, before he went back to his smile, "this much I had to do for my date, right?" He grinned, evidently not having forgotten Harry's 'slip of tongue'!

* * *

As they lay parallel to each other, they talked. But soon, their pleasant conversation turned into a violent pillow fight. But they were, rather rudely interrupted by lunch being brought in. After lunch, Cedric and Harry sat beside each other, talking. 

Suddenly, they both stopped talking. A mysterious silence crept between them. All of a sudden, Harry noticed how close they were… and Cedric was drawing closer, dangerously close…

But, just then, Hermione burst in (to see if Harry was awake, for Mrs.Weasley had come to meet him). She was rather surprised to find Cedric and Harry at such a critical position. She quickly blushed and walked back outside, only to knock and come back in…

* * *

A/N : Now, how about those reviews ?? -sheepish grin- 

...and, remember, the more reviews I get, the faster comes the next chapter !

-: Satan'z Myth :-


	3. Realization

As Harry and Ron, side-by-side, went through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, they, not very surprisingly, found themselves on Platform 9 ¾. As they stood over there, waiting for the others to follow, Harry soon found his eyes looking through the crowd, as if looking for someone. All of a sudden, his eyes caught the glimpse of brown hair. His heart seemed to skip a beat, as he consciously looked away.

Soon, they were united with the Weasley twins and Hermione. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express, they were given slight hints about that was going to happen that year in Hogwarts, though they couldn't quite get Ron's elder Brothers, Bill and Charlie, and mother to quite tell them what it was. All they could feel was the excitement running through their veins.

As they indulged themselves in deep conversation, time seemed to fly by. It was only when the food trolley was going past that they realized that it was already dusk. Harry sprung to his feet, ready to empty his moneybag as usual, he found Cho Chang purchasing Pumpkin Pasties. As she shyly smiled at him, his heart seemed to flutter. Cho – Cedric's friend, he found his unconscious mind thinking. No, why did I think that?

As evening fell, they could see the Hogwarts castle, glowing with the splendour of its white marble, radiating warmth that seemed so welcoming. Home at last, thought Harry, finally not willing to kick himself at his own thoughts.

* * *

Soon, the Great Hall was filled with hungry students excitedly munching onto the warm feast that lay in front them. As the feast started disappearing, and the desserts began replacing them, Harry looked up at the adjacent table. But, soon, he felt his unconscious mind looking for brown hair. As if his search was answered, he saw the tall, athletic boy look up. Their eyes met for a moment, and Cedric smiled at Harry. Returning it with a rather nervous one, he quickly looked away.  
For the rest of the feast, he couldn't keep a smile off his lips, as he wondered at the feeling. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so happy, though at the back of his mind, the real reason was pricking him like a guilty conscience. Soon I shall be back in my bed, and tomorrow I shall wake up to find myself grim again, he mentally reminded himself.

* * *

Soon he found the entire hall full of well-fed students clothed in black, all yawning, preparing to get back to their dormitories. But, their headmaster interrupted their dreams with rather exciting news. "This year, Hogwarts shall be hosting a very important Triwizard Tournament." They were told. "Students above the age of seventeen will be allowed to submit their names, and the Champion shall be one among them, chosen by an impartial judge."

* * *

As excited as everyone else, Harry returned back to his dormitory, quietly wondering at the back of his mind if Cedric was seventeen yet. He also made a mental note along with that to give himself a good kick…

* * *

That night, as Harry lay on his bed, with the curtains drawn up, he couldn't sleep.  
Though he couldn't understand why…

Why is it so, that every time he looks at me with those grey eyes, I can't help but smile…?

He recalled himself looking at Cedric in the Great Hall when he had looked up.

Every time he comes close to be, I seem to be in a different world.

As he remembered his emotions when he had come to see him in his third year.

He probably doesn't even know I exist… why shall he care…? Why do I care? Am I …? No, I can't be… I like Cho Chang… or do I?

He brought himself back to the memory when they had defeated Ravenclaw, of which's Seeker was Cho. He thought of the happiness he had felt when their Quidditch Captain (then) Oliver Wood had hugged him… could it be?

…But it was different with Cedric…

I don't even know Cedric… I have spoken to him only a few times…  
But he remembered the hours they'd spent with each other in St. Mungo's… fighting, talking, laughing… was that nothing?

Besides, he's probably straight, and I am three years younger to him…  
Then what about the time they had been at such dangerous proximity?

Fighting a mental battle with himself, Harry soon fell into deep sleep. His mind was tired, and he needed to sleep… even if it was with his newly found orientation pricking him at the back of his mind…

* * *

A/N : K, people...long time no see... thanks to all the reviewers... Congo, cuz I've written 6 chapters or so of this story! W00t! -> be kind, review, cuz you love me... and want to read the rest of this... because you love my...their... story! 


	4. Early Morning Pleasantness

CHAPTER TITLE : Early Morning Pleasantness

Rating: K+

A/N: This the place from where the fluff and slash begin..this is just introductory, so don't freak..there'll be more, and..you can expect it from next chapter...!!

Disclaimer : None of the characters are mine..I don't mean to steal the surrounding story, tho' I have..! The ideas, are MINE!!

* * *

Harry woke up early the next day, sweating fervently – he had had a nightmare… rubbing out the sleep from his eyes, he decided to go for an early morning walk. He hoped that the fresh morning air would do him some good, and help him to calm his nerves.

He walked, barefooted, on the cool grass as the morning breeze blew across his face. He found great pleasure in being away from the everyday rush and chatter. He smiled quietly to himself, with the thought that everybody else was up in the castle, sleeping in their warm beds… even Cedric…

As he walked in the deafening silence, he found his mind wandering of to Cedric. His eyes… his athletic physique… his smooth voice… his pink lips… Cedric…

"Harry!"

"Cedric!"

Harry fell onto the ground. He'd been so lost in his thoughts; he hadn't noticed where he was going. He looked up to see the person who was now smiling, "Crazy bumping into you Harry!"

Harry found himself, staring bluntly, too short of words, as the older boy smoothly lifted him to his feet. His bright grey eyes gleaming with sheer pleasantness, Cedric asked, "what're you doing up so early, Harry? I assume you'd been rather tired after the rush yesterday. First day of school year… should be getting your good night's sleep!" He smiled that smile that made Harry think about his unbelievable luck.

After a moment's gap, Harry seemed to find his voice that had temporarily given way, again. "I can ask you the same thing," Harry smiled genuinely.

"Ah, very witty, Harry!" chuckled Cedric.

"You must be rubbing on off me!" and immediately repented having said that. Oh no! What will he think?

But, Cedric just smiled. "Okay, wise guy… I give up!" As they walked side by side, he continued, "I've got this habit since age 10. I wake up early and go for a walk in the pleasantness. It helps me stay calm… but till today, you're one of the only people I've bumped into. Now tell me, you're here…?"

"I couldn't sleep," he decided on avoiding the topic of his dream. "And something made me get up, and come here." He silently wondered if that something was Cedric himself.

"Oh, I see…" said Cedric, and waited a moment before continuing, "you know, the school year's so pressurizing, the walks really help me… with everyone expecting so much off me."

Harry looked at the older boy's eyes. They had stopped walking. Harry quietly said, "but, Cedric, you have nothing to worry about. You're so smart, and intelligent, an amazing Quidditch player, and Captain. You're a good student, and a Prefect… you're PERFECT!"

He merely chuckled, "am glad you think all this, Harry… but nobody's perfect. Not even me. I guess it's only when you adore, and admire, someone, you think they are perfect." Cedric paused for a moment. "And Harry, I think you are perfect…"

They were interrupted by the familiar buzz of conversation. The students were up for breakfast. "So, see you around, Harry…" he flashed a wonderful smile at him, and he started walking away, in the direction of the Castle.

Before Harry could realize what he was doing, "Hey Cedric!" Cedric turned around to face him. "Could we… umm… do this again sometime…?"

Cedric face broke into another smile, "any time, mate!" And, he set off.

* * *

"Harry! Where have you been? Ron said that he woke up to find your bed empty!" 

Harry glanced up at the Hufflepuff table where Cedric looked at him and smiled. And, Harry responded, "no where Hermione… I was there with him."

And, as Harry concentrated on his meal, reverting several glances at the opposite table, he heard Hermione mutter something under his breath which sounded a lot like, "Boys!"

* * *

**  
_  
_**

It seemed to have become a bit like a ritual that every morning Harry met up with Cedric, and went for a walk. In general, they used to have pleasant conversations, about life with the Muggles, Quidditch, about the daily chatter, Quidditch, Snape and his prejudice, Quidditch… in general, they spoke of things that just added to the warm relationship that was beginning to form.

But, this particular morning, when Harry walked up to the grounds, he didn't find Cedric's smiling face waiting for him. As Harry glanced around, he saw the outline of an athletic figure, against the dim light of morning sun that would be rising within half an hour. He was leaning against a tree, facing the lake, and as Harry got closer, he could see him pelting small stones into the lake.

When Cedric spotted Harry's arrival, he gave him a weak smile, which, as Harry noticed, wasn't quite the same one that he usually gave him. It still had that familiar warmth but it seemed as if it missed out the part, where his eyes were to meet its emotions. He could understand that everything was not all right. But, knowing not what to do, he gently stepped beside him in a reassuring way. But, when he looked up at his face… he was crying…

Harry didn't know what to do, because it pained him to see Cedric crying. He felt that familiar feeling as if a Dementor was sucking out his soul, as his chest went blank. He wanted to scream out for help… but, "Cedric… is there anything you want to talk about?" was all that he could manage.

Cedric looked at Harry… and…

Hugged him???

* * *

**_ "It could be done without Harry Potter, my Lord."_**

**_  
"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you."_**

**_The snake…_**

**_…and the blinding green light… AVADA KEDAVRA!_**

****

****

* * *

_A/N : Am evil..I know..I deserve to be hanged !! Sorry for keeping all of you waiting..but you can't say anything..for the action is beginning to start...AND it was my birthday on Friday! So..be good to me and review, and let's hope that I am inspired enough to try and kick my ass to update as soon as possible !! _

* * *


End file.
